With the development of LCD technology, LCDs have become increasingly versatile. For example, a LCD may be implemented to perform a measurement of an external pressure force applied to the LCD.
For example, a LCD may include a display panel, a touch panel, and a film containing a pressure sensor, each of which is electrically connected to a control unit, such as a control chip. A bottom surface of the film may be adhered to a top surface of the touch panel, and a bottom surface of the touch panel may be adhered to a top surface of the display panel. When a user operates the LCD, the film can acquire a pressure value operated on the LCD, and send it to the control unit. The touch panel may acquire an operation position of the user and send it to the control unit. The control unit processes the received pressure value and the operation position, and controls the display of the LCD according to the processed result.